<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nsfw Alphabet by grogu-pascal (venusx), venusx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494084">Nsfw Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusx/pseuds/grogu-pascal'>grogu-pascal (venusx)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusx/pseuds/venusx'>venusx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cult AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Cock Warming, Cult Member Din Djarin, Din Djarin is a Brat Tamer, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, I Don't Know What That Tag Really Means, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not All Chapters Have Each Tag I'm Listing; Open Work for Detailed Tags, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, Whump, Yandere Din Djarin, age gap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusx/pseuds/grogu-pascal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusx/pseuds/venusx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din groaned too loudly, frantically unbuttoning his trousers to palm himself over the cotton of his underwear. His mind raced at the sight. "Yes," he groaned under his breath, pulling his cock free of the thin fabric.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cult AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aftercare (afab!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>A collection of short fics themed around the infamous kinky alphabet prompt. These take place in my Cult AU, where Din's worldview is colored by the teachings of his cult. So he's like... traumatized. Chapter specific tags are in notes.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A is for Aftercare, or what they’re like after sex.<br/>-<br/>Tags: cockwarming, angst, (whump?), heavy breeding kink, implied age gap. Afab/Fem! Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din is selfish in bed. You enjoy it for the most part: being tossed about and manhandled, but the way he just <em>leaves</em> afterwards makes your mouth feel dry.</p><p>It didn't bother you so much when you two first began fucking. It made sense that he left so quickly: he needed to put on his helmet, shield his face from you. The bother only came when he continued to do so, even after the two of you decided to ditch the helmet altogether. Din would get up like he always did, leaving you where you laid, leaking with his spend on whatever surface he’d decided to fuck you on. You weren't sure if he did it out of a lack of experience or lack of care.</p><p>You'd brought it up only once before, calling out to him meekly, half-hoping he wouldn't hear you as he dressed himself in the day's armor. “Mando,” you had said, busying your gaze with a speck of dirt caught under your nail, “how come you always….” You trailed off as movement caught your eye. Mando looked over his shoulder, helmet-covered ear turned towards you. He stopped dressing, waiting for you to continue. Saliva caught in your throat and you suddenly felt the urge to move on. </p><p>He was unkind to you in bed, that, you enjoyed. His response to you at other times was lukewarm, something you couldn’t find argue with. The sight of him in his full body of armor however, made your body erupt with chills. In fact, you found his beskar so intimidating, that even though he behaved as he always did while wearing it, a cold aura hovered around him. You were not normally very confident, but the vulnerability offered by his nude body under yours during sex at least felt like levelling the playing field. Here, as he applied plate after plate of armor, you felt his accessibility dwindle.</p><p>“Go on,” he urged, snapping his chestplate into place. His goading sounded sincere, but you were embarrassed at yourself for even positing the question.</p><p>You merely shook your head, offering a small, "nevermind." You heard the thud of his boots against the floor as he made his way to you. His thumb rubbed against your cheek and you warmed under his touch. Though you two were often naked in each others arms, it was rare that you were handled so delicately by him. </p><p>"Hey," he said, "speak up for me." When you declined to, averting your eyes and pulling away with embarrassment, he merely tugged your jaw upward, forcing your face to still in his hold. You looked into his visor then, wondering if his eyes were meeting yours.</p><p>After that day, he began to stick around a little longer. On good days, he'll leave his cock inside of you after sex while his fingers trace against your frame. There are a million little ways you could ruin the moment: shifting with discomfort at his size, stroking his skin in return, pressing a chaste kiss against his hand. And so you never say or do anything, focusing all of your energy on staying still and not letting your mind wander. How easy it would be to spoil what little intimacy you two share by thinking too deeply.</p><p>Instead you spend those moments pondering whether he's aware that you know what he's up to: keeping his spend inside of you a little longer, tempting at fate to leave you bred. He prefers to finish inside of you, always has, but the two of you have never discussed it. In fact, you've only ever heard him talk about it during sex, with his lips low to your ear as he ruts into you, chasing orgasm. In those moments, its all about how pretty you look when you're full of his come. How he won't stop until you're leaking with it. How delicious you could be, tits full of milk, belly round with his child. You try to memorize the way those words make you feel: cozy and safe; loved and admired.  </p><p>You learn to ride the high of his praise into the night. It helps you fall asleep, to know you are so adored. To know that it is you he has chosen, over and over, to carry his seed. And as you drift off to sleep, hands running along the empty space next to you, you urge your mind not to spoil your brief content with thoughts of what it would be like to share his bed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was sad and I'm sowwy. Din just can't communicate well methinks. Or mewrites. </p><p>Happier alphabets to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Body Part (gen!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>B is for Body part, or their favorite body part of their partner's<br/>-<br/>Tags: masturbation (no intercourse), non-con (non-consensual voyeurism), breeding kink, voyeurism, spying, no intercourse. gen!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din finds himself watching you often. The first time he snooped, it was truly an accident. He was in the cockpit of the Crest charting the upcoming trip to Cloud City when he nudged a switch with his elbow.</p><p>All of a sudden, there you were on all three of his monitors, legs crossed as you played around on your datapad. He recoiled immediately, scrambling frantically to switch away from the live feed. He was bright with adrenaline, horrified that you might think he was spying. He hadn't even remembered the camera existed. What if you looked up? What if you thought he was some pervert, watching as you<b>—</b></p><p>At that moment, completely epiphanal, he realized that you couldn't see him. It was not a two-way camera. He had installed it years ago, a tiny, discreet surveillance cam, no bigger than a <em>grutchin</em> positioned just <em>so</em> in the corner of what used to be the designated room for bounties. He had since converted the space into a bedroom for you, forgetting the cam even existed.</p><p>Din sat back slowly in his pilot's chair and slowed his breathing. It was fine. Everything was fine. He let his eyes focus on your image once again. You were nibbling on the end of a jogan fruit, reading something he couldn't see on your screen.</p><p>If only he could get a little closer.</p><p>Something that felt like guilt warmed his belly, but he pushed forward with the temptation, slowly increasing the camera's zoom to focus on your hands. </p><p>Instead, the zoom redirected towards your mouth. He watched entranced as you bit into the slice of the fruit, teeth ripping into its flesh, juice bubbling on your lips. He felt his cock stir. His eyes felt heavy. <em>More</em>, he urged, begging to no one at all.</p><p>It was as if some being or force had been listening to Din, as you licked the sticky liquid from the pink of your lips slowly. He felt like mush. He groaned too loudly, frantically unbuttoning his trousers to palm himself over the cotton of his underwear. <em>Again</em>, he willed. His mind raced. Instead of the ripe of the fruit, he imagined your lips, wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking gently. "Yes," he groaned under his breath, pulling his cock free of the thin fabric.</p><p>His eyes fixed as you brought the jogan back up to your face. He forced the meat of his hand to rough across his member in response. You bit down, piercing the pulp with the sharp of your incisor, and just as the juice burst across your lips, he cried out, bracing his hand against the control panel as ropes of hot come shot back against his armor.</p><p>Shame washed over him nearly instantly. How dare he? So filthy. So greedy. To waste his spend like this, hunched over, cock in hand. It was disrespectful, he thought. He should've entered your quarters instead. Filled you up with it. Instead, what did he do? Deny you. </p><p>He slowly rose from his seat, using the cloth of his uniform to clean up his mess before washing up and going to bed, all while staving off images of you.</p><p>When he bumped into you the next day, he stuttered through a "good morning," and hurried back to his quarters, willing himself not to focus on your lips too long. It would be less-than-pleasant for him to become erect in your direct line of sight.</p><p>If he had stayed longer perhaps he would have noticed the red that stained your cheeks, fiery hot and filled with anxiety at what you had just stumbled across: the sight of your bedroom painted across the ships monitors in full color.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yandere (or Tsundere?) Din in full action. Skeevy. Hot.</p><p>Edit 8:16pm 01/05/2021: upgraded this chapter's tag from dub-con to non-con. I just copied the tags from my last work and changed them a bit and didn't notice. So sorry if this caused any upset. I didn't realize in the moment. I will try to think more before posting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cum/Dirty Secret (gen!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C = Cum, anything to do with cum, basically<br/>D = Dirty secret, a dirty secret of theirs<br/>-<br/>Tags: cockwarming (if you squint), choking kink (male receiving, if you squint), unhealthy relationships, zero non-con or domestic abuse, but may trigger survivors. Gen!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where?" Din grunts. His lips are buried in your hair, helmet dismissed with a promise of closed eyes. Lewd groans breath against your ear as he wrestles his cock in and out of your tightness. The sound of your wetness squelches against the hum of the room, loud enough to prompt a blush against your skin.</p><p>He fucks into you with abandon, patience and caution long forgotten. He finds leverage not only against the floor he's fucking you against, but with one hand gripped along the underside of your thigh. Your back scratches against the floor as his thrusts bounce you against it. You will be littered in bruises tomorrow, bruises you will cover with weather-inappropriate clothing, only to protect him from embarrassment. A whimper starts on your tongue and you catch it with your lip. His eyelashes tickle against your cheeks as his forehead presses into your own. You want so badly to caress his skin; to open your eyes, if only to stare back into his. The eyes that bore into you even when you're not fucking him.</p><p>You feel Din Djarin's eyes on you at breakfast when you eat alone in the common area. You feel his eyes on you in the afternoon as you play with the Child. You feel his eyes on you at night as you close your own to sleep, head heavy with dreams of he and you. His gaze lingers on your skin like something omniscient. It should terrify you.</p><p>Din's fingers pinch the meat of your thigh and a pained mewl escapes your throat. You smile immediately, not wanting to cause him upset. You've asked him to be gentler before, to which he replied, voice clouded with concern, "I...hurt you?"  You think he is too concerned with scaring you off.</p><p><em>I'm not china</em>, you said earlier, <em>you won't break me</em>. <em>Take me however you want</em>. And he did; and he is; and you <em>do </em>feel like he could break you right now. But you gave him permission to. And what shame it would bring him, for you to admit that he has been too brash.</p><p>So you keep your hips open wide, and take all that he has to give to you, legs folded onto your chest, entrance swollen and warm. He has asked you where you want his cum as though he would tolerate any other answer.</p><p>"Inside," you whine. A low groan beckons from him. His cock nudges against something beautiful and your hand rises from the back your knee to pull at his neck, bringing his lips to hover above yours. Even in a moment of abandon, you know better than to kiss him; to pour cold water over a moment so warm. Your mouth opens as you cry out, eyes tight and back arched. You throb around him once, twice, as your return from your haze, eyes still shut, chest heaving. As soon as presence returns to you, you feel him frozen rigid under your touch. "S-sorry," you whisper, releasing your hold on him. He retreats from you and before your heart can register rejection, you feel it: hot come, leaking out from you, pooling against the floor beneath.</p><p>You feel his fingers brush against your face, cock only partially abject from your entrance. "Didn't," he pauses, "didn't rough you up too much, did I?"</p><p>You pull your lips into a half-smile, attempting to soothe the worry teetering against his voice. Your voice is scratchy from your cries, " 'course not. Can't break me. Remember?" </p><p>The conversation seemingly ends there, as herevokes his touch from your cheek and helps you up from the floor. </p><p>He watches as come spreads along your thighs, dripping as you walk to the refresher. "I hope not," he speaks softly, voice reflecting against the empty room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope u liked it lol (-: IF u are still even reading this honestly thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>